The Diary You Never Wrote
by Enigma Ladies
Summary: Mishaps, fumbles, embarrassment and nerves are all ways a part of high school but what happens when a blast from the past is mixed up with a little Shakespeare and mischievous plotting? Axel, Riku, Sora, and Roxas are in for a wild ride this time.


This is originally posted on my own site for OokamiFerus.

**I had a sample of this story up for a long time on here and kept putting off finishing the first chapter...or any of it for that matter. One reason was that I was intimidated and nervous about working by myself; since up until this point I had always worked with a partner (Genie my other half from Enigma Ladies.) Another reason was that I was going through a lot of personal stuff that was just really interfering with my writing. But I'm back after realizing that these excuses didn't really matter and that the opinions of those who were intimidating me and telling me that my ideas just weren't as good as theirs (or on the same level or something similar to that) weren't really relevant to what I was trying to accomplish in the first place. I love to write. I don't really care if I get published or anything I just really really like doing it for fun. With a lot of support from some people who are close to me I've gotten my confidence back and there's no way I'm going to revert to what I was before I started getting myself back.**

**So, with that being said let's get on to the fun part. :D  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts in any way shape or form.**

* * *

_We walked in a garden you toiled from seeds  
We sang of a sunshine that'd never leave  
The sky was the bluest I'd ever seen  
That was the last time you saw me_

Chapter 1: Behind Painted Masks

It had been a long time since he had seen the boy standing before him; Riku was slightly surprised he remembered the person facing him. Riku felt the corner of his mouth turn up, "Easy there, watch where you're going." The small, blue eyed boy blushed and stammered out an apology. He watched as the distantly familiar boy scurried off through the crowd to his next class. For the life of him, he couldn't remember the boy's name.

"Yo! Riku!"

Turning, Riku saw a flaming red head pushing through the crowd towards him. "Yeah?" Riku questioned cautiously.

"Dude! Party at Demyx's!" The flaming ball of excitement nearly shouted grinning with a satisfied mischievousness in his eye.

Riku narrowed his icy blues, "No." he snapped. Spinning on his heel, he stormed off to the last class of the day.

"Aww, come on Riku!" Axel said running to catch up, "You know that Demy throws the best parties. Besides it's been how long since you've been out without _the witch_ attached to your side? You need some fresh sights! Something besides that drab ole room of yours…" Axel paused, thinking, "… and some new people to talk to."

"Axel, you know full well I don't want to go out right now!" the irritated young man growled, glowering at his friend.

"I know."

"Then what have you gotten us into now?"

Axel threw up his hands and shook his head. "Nothing man! It wasn't me, this time."

A muscle in his jaw twitched as the ginger threw an arm around his shoulder. Riku sighed, and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Who was it?"

Axel grinned broadly again, "Can't tell you." Quickly letting go of his friend, he strode into the classroom.

Clenching his fists and marching after the infuriating youth, Riku demanded, "Why not?"

Axel looked over his shoulder as he sat down, with a look of innocence on his face. Holding up his hand with his little finger out he simply stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Pinky swore dude."

Riku felt his mouth drop open a little, but quickly closed it and merely glared as he slid into his seat and the class began.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Roxas stared out between the slits of the pale blinds covering the view of the full parking lot outside. His notes had dwindled off into nondescript doodles. Sighing, he flipped to a new page and glancing up at the professor, began to write.

_I return  
to a house of thorns  
I walk  
through a broken door  
They wait  
inside the shadows_

Frustrated, Roxas abandoned the words and tried again.

_Red roses and poppies scent fill my nose  
I'm drifting away  
Nothing is going to bring me back  
There's nothing left for you to say_

Giving up, Roxas tore out the page and folding it, put it in his back pocket. His brother would be interested in it later. For some odd reason his brother believed Roxas had a talent at writing. He hadn't been able to finish writing anything in months. It was like there was nothing good to write about anymore. There weren't any emotions left strong enough to put into words.

He found himself watching Namine to his left, a beautiful flower blooming under her fingers in the corner of her notebook. She glanced up at him and giving a small smile returned to her definition of doodling. Blinking, Roxas pulled himself out of his daze enough to smile back and refocus on the lesson.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Sora!"

He jumped, nearly falling out of his desk. "What?" he hissed back at the redheaded girl behind him.

"You were daydreaming again, you lazy bum. What's got into you?" Kairi furrowed her eyebrows, "I know you're spacey but it's never been this bad."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sora laughed nervously, "I was just really focused on…." He looked around for some feasible answer, "the class work."

"Oh god, now I know something's really wrong." Kairi leaned forward on her textbook and put her hand on his forehead. "Are you sick?"

Sora batted her hand away, "No. Just let me get back to my work."

"Fine. Sorry for worrying about you." She huffed and leaned back in her seat.

Sora just leaned his head in his hand and stared at the book in front of him. He tried to read it but the words kept running together and all he could see was the sea green eyes and silver hair from earlier. It had been nearly twelve years since he had seen Riku. Planting his face in the book Sora groaned and let his arms hang down beside him. _I couldn't even say hello._ He thought dejectedly to himself. _Why?_

He felt a sharp poke in the back and sat up to face Kairi again. She handed him a note and gave him another look of concern. Sora turned and opened the note.

All it said was:

Don't worry, you'll tell me eventually. But for now, I'll go ahead and assume.

You knew you were going to run into him sooner or later. It's going to be ok. Stop beating yourself up.

I know you guys were best friends. He'll forgive you for leaving.

Sora gave a small smile. It was nice not having to say anything. He was about to write something back when the bell rang for the seniors. Not realizing it had gotten so late, Sora quickly packed and scribbled down the last answers before handing the work in as he followed Kairi out the door on the second bell.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_That's why I can never look you in the eye  
I'll never tell you how I cried  
When you said your final goodbye_


End file.
